Princess Sakura
by porcelain songstress
Summary: Sakura just moved in from America. Her mom died so now she's alone. None the less, she's picked things up quickly. As days pass, strange events occur. Her family is missing and they are after her.


**Princess Sakura**

Chapter 1

This Is Where I Begin

BRIIING!

The sound of a ringing bell continuously warned a young teen in a deep slumber to slump out of her bed and prepare for a school day. Obviously, she chose to ignore the reminder she had set up for herself. It was a fool's errand honestly, but hey! She's a teenager, what do you expect?

BRIIING!

A groan escaped from the teen's vessel which had been interrupted from a fantasy land people called dreams.

BRIING!

"DAMNIT!" She seemed to be angered and agitated at the persisting sound of bells urging her to move. Her fist slammed on the clock, hoping that she had succeeded in the discontinuance of the ringing. She seemed to work out her problem for the alarm had been damaged due to the heavy pressure she applied to her punch. she was about to drift off into her "La La Land" when the blinds were opened at bullet speed. Sunshine poured into the room, bliding the girl's eyes.

"Put out the damn light!"

"Not until you put out your language!" A masculine, mature voice threatened. The soon to be lady opened her orbs slowly, allowing all the images and tones to enter into the windows of her world. And the first person she saw was her older brother, Touya Kinomoto.

"Sakura Kinomoto, watch your language! And get up! You're gonna be late for school, kaijuu!" Touya pulled his sister up by the arm into a tight grip and threw her on the hard ground in the rudest manner. Pain surged through her body like blood pumping back to her fist-sized heart.

"Itai, onii-chan, that hurts!" The teen who seemed to have been named, Sakura took the arm that wasn't squeezed to a pulp and massaged the grip marks in mini circles. Red blotches began to form on the area of her radius. "This is the hand I write with! Baka onii-chan, go to hell!" She took the nearest available pillow and thrusted it towards her brother's head. He grabbed it with ease and chugged it back at her. Sakura ducked, ran out the door in a hurry, and raced down the hall into the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't too small or too big. The walls were painted light blue and shower stall door was wide opened as if it were inviting her in. She stripped off her cherry blossom pink nightgown and flung onto an available hook. She rushed into the showers and turned on the water without hesitation or consideration. In due time, she clear water came splashing down on her flawless, creamy skin like dew drops on delicate rose petals. Suddenly, she let out a yelp.

"IT'S SO COLD!" She finally remembered to adjust the temperature to something that would relax her skin into a perfect texture, smooth and soft. She let the crystal water fall upon her head and mix in with her silky auburn hair. Her twinkling emerald orbs were hidden behind her eyelids as she lathered the sweet-smelling shampoo into her hair. She had a perfect hourglass figure and there was only too many words to describe the vision of Sakura; she was gorgeous, beautiful, and so much more.

"Sakura, get the hell outta that shower!" Touya bellowed as he banged on the oak-painted door. He was obviously frustrated with Sakura's behavior seeing how he was there to watch her until his best friend, Yukito had come to take over his position. The Kinomotos ran a very succesful buisness in Japan and the United States. Their father, Fujitaka had left months before to go and run things in the eastern part of the U.S. He needed Touya to go run things in the Western part. Sakura may have been fifteen, but she wasn't old enough to take care of herself in such a big house, too. As a result, Yukito was given the responsibility of Sakura and her well-fare was in his hands now.

"You tell _me_ to watch my language! Look at yours!" Sakura turned the knobs and the water flow came to a halt as Sakura dried herself off and unlocked the door. At this point, her talented hands were positioned onto her delicate hips.

"Just move, kaijuu." Touya pushed Sakura aside and into the empty hall as he slammed the bathroom door in her beauty-filled face.

"I am not a kaijuu!" She screamed after him and kicked the door with massive force with her one foot and stormed off to her room. Sakura's room was very neat and the floor was flawless of dirt. The walls were painted cherry blossom pink and the big mirrors were actually doors to her walk-in closet. All the durtains were now drawn, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the room of the shadows and darkness of the previous night. The other door leading to her balcony was opened and the songs of the early birds filled the sky as they all blended together as one. As she fastened the lock to her well organized room, her eyes made contact with photos pinned to a cork-board. It was just recently that Sakura had moved back to Tomoeda, Japan and she wondered if her former friends still remembered her. The photos were mostly pictures of her cousin Tomoyo Daidouji and her messing around as 10-year-olds. There were also pictures of her former schoolmates whom she had just discovered moved back to England for most of them were transfer students.

"Tomoyo, I really miss you." Sakura touched the color photo of Tomoyo and her smiling in their beautiful kimonos, both girls holding umbrellas and standing upon the bridge at the Tsukiyomi Shrine where they were first introduced to each other as five-year-olds hungry for friendship. Sakura pushed her thoughts aside and pulled on her new school uniform. She was in high school now and she was the newest student yet. As she checked herself out in front of the mirror, she realzied that the bell for school would go off in 10 minutes.

"Oh shit! Bye Onii-chan! I'll see you later!" Sakura grabbed her attachecase and ran out the door on top speed. She should have been grateful for her athletic build that runs in their family or else she would have been in trouble. She wasn't even panting and she was running on top speed. Pit, pat, pit, pat, her rhythm was continuous and didn't miss a beat. She began to slow down after realizing that she was becoming short of oxygen and she was practically at the school's gates where other students were walking in peacefully. A small sigh escaped from her pursed lips that was taking in oxygen by small breathes.

"Great, now I don't know where to go or--" Sakura was inturrupted by a small yelp as she felt her feet exit the comfort of firm land and into the air by someone with firm arms.

"What on earth, Eriol? Put down my beautiful cousin!" A sweet sounding voice with a melody ringing in her tone

"Cousin?" The thought plunged into Sakura's mind rather quickly. She decided to let the light and picture all flow back into her eyes by bringing down her hands that sheilded her eyes from the shock. Peering down at the one who had taken the liberty of capturing the shocked beauty, emerald eyes came in contact with a beautiful, gentle face and a pair gorgeous, soft eyes. Both the face and eyes belonged to a perfect raven-haired beauty who seemed to be the owner of the sweet voice, Tomoyo Daidouji. Her beyond waist-length hair bellowed in the wind as her lips began to curve into a wide grin. Her delicate hand was placed on a handsome boy's shoulder, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He smirked and gently brought Sakura down to the ground. Recovering slowly from the shock, shr brought her creamy hand to her head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. You do still remember us, rite? Eriol and Tomoyo? Please say you do or--" Tomoyo was inturrupted by the comfort and tight embrace of her cousin. Tomoyo's eyes widened and slowly adjusted back to normal size as she wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan, we better get to class." Tomoyo grabbed her cousin's hand and began to lead her into the building. It was weird to Sakura. The two girls hadn't seen each other in years yet they acted as if years were equal to days.

"Um, Tomoyo, what ever happened to um...what was her name...uh...Nao..Nao...Nao..I can't remember." Sakura felt pathetic seeing how she had a picture of the girl in her room next to two more girls and one guy. No matter how many times Sakura tried to remember her name, no, their names, she just wasn't successful enough. It was if she had pushed them to the side and focussed on her priorities, finishing school, meeting someone special, and living with that someone special for the rest of her life. For the time being though, that would have to be places aside. Sher needed to focus on her friends for now. They were there, and she needed to keep them with her.

"Haha, you mean, Naoko Yanagisawa? She's still here. Yeah, she and Rika Sasaki-chan, Chiharu Mihara-chan, and Takashi Yamazaki-kun came back from England with Eriol-kun. You still remember Eriol though. Why did you forget Rika-chan and the rest? You've known Eriol the shortest." Tomoyo started and looked up at the gorgeous sky. The baby blue that blended together with the textures of the fluffy clouds made the sky look so peaceful, especially when the birds kept soaring and singing sweet melodies. Warm sunshine kept dropping down from the heavens again. The morning star cooperated with the weather today for it seemed so perfect for a day back at a Japnese school.

"I dunno, Tomoyo. I just don't know. It's like they disappeared. Anyways, you might wanna show me to my locker, go to yours, and tell me the name of the teacher." Sakura was speaking rather quickly and she was getting really nervous.

"Sakura, shut up. Okay? Look, the teacher's name Tereda Yoshiyuki. Your locker is...um...what's the number?" Tomoyo asked.

"315A" The emerald-eyes girl announced after taking a quick peek at the piece of paper that hosted her name and a list of things that she might need as well as her locker number and combo. A well-printed and organized map of the whole school was placed on a seperate sheet of paper. Tomoyo, eyeing the paper, made a sound with her lips, yanked it out of her cousin's hands, and threw in the near-by garbage can.

"Tomoyo, I need that!" Sakura claimed, startled at the girl's actions.

"No, you don't, girl. With me around you don't. Look, just go down this hallway and look on the right for your locker. I'll grab my books quickly and show you to where homeroom is." Tomoyo shoved Sakura in that direction. Eriol had already disappeared to his locker and seemed to blend in with the stampede of students moving about, trying not to be late for their first class. Trying to avoid being trampled over, Sakura was careful where she stepped. Spotting all these flirting couples as well as running students trying to be early to class, the new girl felt out of place. As her fingers made contact with the cold metal of her lock, she checked her locker combo quickly and forced herself to memorize the three simple numbers. Her fingers wound themsleves to the right, to the left, and then to the right again. "24...6...0..." Going dierectly to 24, she turned left and kept going till she came to 6 after her first time passing it. Then she automatically went to 0. The moment she pulled down on the lock and welcomed herself to an empty locker, she closed her eyes and realized that she has finally letting all of her thoughts of America leave her.

"I was born here and left...This will always be my real beginning..." And with that she grabbed her English textbook and closed her locker shut.

So what do you think? Better than last time? Worse? I know it's shorter, but I thought that the only reason it's shorter was because people weren't speakign as much and the fact that I double spaced the lines on the format. Not that I care much now. I mean, I still care about writing this story since it was my first fanfiction. So, is it okay at the least? Like I said, I don't care about flames at this point.

this has been

ch3rry bl0s0m pr1nc3ss


End file.
